


Emergency Gifting Season

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Fae, Baker Stiles Stilinski, Bakery, Christmas Presents, Fae & Fairies, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Meet-Cute, Writer Derek Hale, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles is in Crisis Mode, ok? He's about to mail out Christmas gifts and is one gift short, there's no way he can get to an appropriate store before the post office closes and he refuses for everything to be late just because he made one little mistakeLuckily, a total stranger at a gas station has the solution to his problem! ....There's a sentence he never thought he'd say
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 236
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	Emergency Gifting Season

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven of 12 Days Of Sterek, I'm not sure if I even have an excuse for this one xD

Damn Cora

Damn Cora and her plane getting delayed

Snow in Detroit...

Ofcourse it was snowing in Detroit, it was December!

So now Derek was spending more time than he necessarily needed to spend in a local gas station, debating between a Kitkat bar and an Almond Joy, and wondering what else there was that could keep him occupied for another hour

He would spend some time in the airport gift shop later, he'd already eaten lunch and despite what Cora said he was not, in fact, a bottomless pit who was always capable of eating, so he couldn't very well head into the restaurant across the street either

And there weren't really any other things to _do_ in this area

Beacon Hills was a woefully small town to begin with and the airport was in the middle of fucking nowhere, but there was no sense in driving half an hour back to his house and then driving right back so....

Rubbing his face tiredly, he deeply regretted ever agreeing to picking up Cora on a later flight because she hadn't wanted to get up early enough to catch the first one, but there was nothing he could do about it now so it was useless to complain, he supposed

Just as he was finally choosing to just buy both candy bars for his sister's return, the door to the gas station slammed open and a frantic looking, mole-speckled creature came barreling forward like he was Alice falling through the rabbit hole

...

This should be good

"Do you have anything here that a kid might like!?"

.....

Derek's internal monologue was right, this was already off to an amusing start

"Ummm.... candy....?" the guy at the cash register- who's name tag unhelpfully read only "Greenberg"- replied with about as much assistance as his name tag suggested

The mole-speckled guy narrowed his eyes, looking like he was close to rioting, when Derek decided that now was evidently time to get over his anti-social tendencies and actually speak up

"Why are you looking for what- I assume- is a gift for some kid in a _gas station_?"

"It's a long story..."

Ah good, a time killer

"Trust me, I have time," Derek replied flatly

The stranger huffed, dragging his hands through his hair and awkwardly making his way to the slushie machine a couple of feet away, to where Derek followed quite eagerly, now thoroughly curious and invested in this story

"Well, see, today is the last day I can mail Christmas gifts with a gurantee that they'll be delivered on time, so I've been totally prepared to do that, but then my cousin's girlfreind's cousin had a baby and now I'm screwed!"

"....I think you missed a couple of steps...."

Derek had never actually _seen_ a full body eyeroll before that moment but he was glad to know that they did, in fact, exist

"Ok, my cousin is like the only extended family I give a single fuck about, right? So every year we exchange gifts, sometimes she manages to come visit but not usually because she lives in New York? So anyway, this year she has this girlfreind who she's REALLY in love with, like, she's gonna propose on Christmas kind of in love with, and I've met Kara, she's GREAT! Even _I_ love her, so naturally I'm sending her a gift too, and _Kara's_ cousin is super awesome, he's great too, actually that entire family is great, so I sorta am freinds-through-freinds with her family? I sent something for her sister and her cousin and his wife and his wife is- _was_ pregnant and due in January, they didn't know if they were having a girl or a boy so I was gonna wait until she had a baby to send baby stuff ya' know? Except, surprise!! The baby was born almost a full month early! Like, YESTERDAY, and I haven't had a chance to get anything for the baby, 'cause I woke up late and I had to go see my freind Scott at work for this thing for his Christmas party and the post office is going to close if I don't get there soon and I don't have time to go out of my way to a baby store or like a Walmart or something so what the fuck am I going to do!?"

.....

That was alot of information

Understandable, but still alot

"I might be able to help you," Derek mused slowly, much to the clear shock of the stranger

"F-For real!?"

"For real," he nodded

"....How?"

Ok that skepticism was warranted, Derek understood

"I'm an author, I write and illustrate children's books,"

"Seriously!?"

"Seriously, I... have some in my car..."

Because the life of a writer was _hell_ and resulted in the mysterious objective of "Sales" being as rare and hard to catch as a unicorn so Derek drove around with books in his trunk for, incidentally, this exact reason

"That is some amazing shit," the stranger said with absolute seriousness

Derek only shrugged, not all that impressed with himself if he was being honest, not that that was really a surprise

"I can't believe this, I hit the jackpot! This goes against everything I've ever learned about stranger danger but- take me to your car, Random Guy I Don't Know!"

Deciding to just come back later for the candybars, he put them back and headed outside to the parkinglot with the stranger in tow, grabbing his keys from his pocket

"By the way, just so we don't have this 'stranger' thing between us anymore, I'm Derek Hale,"

"Stiles Stilinski, nice to meet ya' Derek, was that Stranger Things pun done on purpose or was it a happy accident?"

Derek paused, unlocking his trunk and raising his brows

"Happy accident,"

"Oh that's adorable,"

Derek was turning pink all the way to his ears- it was the cutest thing Stiles had ever seen

"S-So um.... here are the books, please feel free to choose whatever you'd like,"

"Oh _awesome_ ," Stiles grinned, immediately starting to sift through the box in front of him, pulling out book after book after brightly colored book

"You'll sign them right?"

"S-Sure...?"

"Super, make that out to Johnathan for me?"

"Yes... ah... sure..."

This was new territory for Derek, he was lucky just to make one or two sales a year out of his car but here Stiles was, buying quite a handfull of books all on his own

"Hey, do you take checks? Because I don't think I have enough cash for this,"

"Um.... that should be fine, sure,"

Before Derek could even fully process things, he was being handed a small stack of books and a pen as Stiles grabbed his wallet and pulled out a check

Was that... did he just carry that around on him? Was that his only blank check? Derek had questions but he wasn't about to ask them as of yet, he was too preoccupied with other things

"So yeah if you could make those out to Johnathan," Stiles repeated, searching his pockets for another pen

Derek was about to offer the one he'd been given back but a second later Stiles emerged victorious

"I really owe you for this man, I owe you _alot_ , you're saving my ass here!"

"You don't, ass saving is part of my job description," Derek smirked playfully

Stiles just scoffed, grabbing the books all over again to check the prices on the back, wich Derek was amused by, simply by virtue of the fact that he hadn't done that in the first place

"No but seriously dude, I have to pay you back for this, I owe you,"

"I think what you're writing on that check is enough to pay me back..."

"No no no, really, I've gotta do something else for you," he insisted, scribbling the check out and handing it to Derek before fishing into his wallet again

"Here, stop by here later and ask for Stiles ok? Trust me, you won't regret it,"

Derek nodded as he took the business card, only glancing at it before signing the books as quickly as he could, remembering what a hurry Stiles was in

He had barely moved his pen away from the last one before Stiles hurriedly tugged them out of Derek's hands, a relieved grin on his face

"Thanks again man, you're really-"

"I know, saving your ass," Derek smirked teasingly

"Exactly! I'll see you later ok? Do NOT screw around and not come to see me,"

With a wink, Stiles was gone in a flash, leaving Derek to finally stare down at the business card he had been left with

_The Circle Bakery_

....

Huh, what a strange name....

~+~

The bakery seemed normal enough

It looked normal from the outside and when Derek stepped inside the bell over the door rang and the sweet scent of baked goods surrounded him

There was someone behind the counter- tan-skinned, dark-haired, with a crooked jaw- who seemed to be in the middle of organizing some pastries in the glass case, but eagerly looked up upon hearing the bell

"Hi, welcome to The Circle, are you looking for anything in particular today?"

Not really knowing how to go about this, Derek shook his head, face a tinge pink as he reached into his pocket and produced the business card

"I'm looking for Stiles?"

Grinning a little, the guy behind the counter stopped what he was doing and headed to the door behind him, sliding it open with his foot and poking his head into what Derek assumed to be the kitchen

"Stiles!! The cute guy with the kids' books is here!"

There was a breif crashing sound before surely enough...

"Derek! Hey!!"

Ah....

Stiles had been cute to begin with, but with flour and chocolate all over his apron and his face and even in his hair, he looked even cuter....

Derek wasn't strong enough to deal with this kind of assault

"I'm glad you're here, remember how I said I owed you?"

"You don't-"

"I _do_ and just to prove it, I made you something!"

Oh... well... if he had gone through all the trouble of making it....

Face a bit flushed, Derek a stepped closer, eyebrows raised in question

"C'mon back to the kitchen, they're still cooling,"

Curiously, Derek did as he was told, stepping behind the counter and following Stiles back to an absolute mess of a kitchen

"You really didn't have to do this for me you know," he pointed out

"Oh I know I didn't _have_ to, I _wanted_ to," Stiles explained, leading him over to a cooling rack and grinning down at a batch of cupcakes... that were all decorated with little wolf faces.....

" _Wolves_?" Derek asked slowly, clearly unsure if he should be happy or worried at the moment

"Yeah! You know, because-...?" Stiles paused, making what was meant to be some sort of snarling wolf face, growling and making a clawing motion with his hands

....

It wasn't really very impressive

"I don't follow,"

"Oh come on Derek, I know your secret,"

And _that_... **that** was enough to make Derek feel quite confident that "worried" should be the reaction he needed to go for here

"Excuse me?"

Apparently realizing how bad that must have sounded, Stiles turned as pale as a sheet, quickly shaking his head and waving his hands in surrender

"I-I mean! NO! Not... I'm not a hunter or anything, I'm just an innocent faery making Pixie Dust desserts!!"

...

Well now Derek was _thoroughly_ confused, and that must have shown too, considering the heavy sighing and slight roll of his eyes as Stiles put his hands down and stepped closer, picking up a cupcake and offering it out to Derek, who was more than a little hesitant but... when he leaned closer and inhaled, he _could_ catch the familiar scents of Pixie Dust and fae blood....

He must not have noticed before due to all of the scents associated with the bakery that were practically woven into the fabric of Stiles' very existence at this point, but they were definitely there

So, slowly, he accepted the cupcake and took a bite, immediately feeling an absolute _rush_ of pure magical energy as he bit into it

"Oh my _god_..."

Calling the cupcake "delicious" was akin to calling Chris Hemsworth "pretty"- obvious and a gross understatement of reality

"Pixie Dust cupcakes!" Stiles repeated with enthusiasm

"And you.... you give these to humans?" Derek frowned, taking another bite

Magic was an interesting thing, to supernatural creatures- creatures who had magic woven into their veins naturally- coming into contact with it was alot like getting a rush of endorphins, like really good sex, but to humans, it was alot more like a drug, a high that was all too easy to get addicted to and experience negative side-effects from

"What? Oh hell, god no! We have normal pastries that we give to the humans, this is just for us," he explained, grabbing one of the cupcakes himself

"I mean that's why it's called The Circle, you know, like 'welcome to The Circle'? The _secret_ circle? Because only supernaturals can access the secrets?"

"I... see...."

The name wasn't bad, a little confusing, but not bad, and as long as the cupcakes were safe.... might as well finish the one he was eating, right?

"So uh, anyway, I'm sure you can probably guess by now that I made these for you, so... thanks for helping me with my Christmas woes,"

"Thank _you_ for the sales- and the cupcakes," Derek replied simply, a small smirk on his face

Stiles grinned back at him, eyes light

"You know... cupcakes aren't the only food I can make with Pixie Dust in the recipe,"

"Oh really?"

"Mmm-hm, do you... wanna come over later tonight and see what else I can do?"

Derek's lips curved into a grin, his expression warm and soft

"I would love to,"


End file.
